


I'm Dangerous Because I'm A Fool For Love

by Anonymous



Category: The Misfits (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF, gbg
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Choking, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Language, Feminization, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Spanking, Two Dumb idiots try to get two other dumb idiots to fuck them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John And Cam, Kryozgaming and GoodGuyFitz respectively, had a lot of things in common. They were both youtubers, had a similar sense of humor, and the occasional edible. Oh, and they were both in love with their best friends. Can these two idiots figure it out or is it a hopeless effort?





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to die of blue balls Cam, my scrot is going to shrivel up and kill itself."

Cam snorted, choking on the water he was drinking. "What the fuck, hi to you too John."

"Dude, bite me you know how I feel," John sighed, leaning out of the Skype frame to grab his Jul. Cam and John started to have weekly Skype calls about five months ago, after a night of  _ heavy  _ drinking and confessing to each other they were hopelessly in love with their best friends. Ever since that night, Cam and John had become closer friends. They'd often call each other to complain and vent about their patheticness. 

“What happened? What’d Smitty do?”

John sighed, letting out a large cloud of vape. “He laughed at my jokes, he did his stupid fucking giggle and I wanted to jump out my window.”

“That’s sad,” Cam laughed, laughing harder when John glared at him. 

“Suck my dick Cam, you fucking get turned on by Swagger’s voice you pussy,” John grumbled, sullenly. 

“Shut up,” Cam blushed slightly, frowning as John laughed. “We’re both just a couple of dumb asses aren’t we?”

‘I prefer the term retard.”

“Course you do,” Cam acknowledged with a grin and a nod of his head. “And speaking of retards, you ready for next week?”

“Uh,” John scratched his head, fluffing his hair. “Yes and no? I mean it’s cool that we’re all going to be hanging out for a week, but that means I’ll be hanging out with Smitty for a whole fucking week dude. I don’t know if I can handle that without trying to jump him at least once.”

“Well I know you want him to jump you technically,” Cam pointed out and ignored John’s strangled protest. “But I get you man, I’ve gotta stay at the house with Swagger for a whole week.”

“Fuck,’ John groaned, running his hands through his hair and leaned forward. “It’s going to be a long fucking week dude, fuck me.”

“That might happen,” Cam teased. 

John scoffed. “Yeah right, Smitty is straighter than a fucking ruler. I have no chance with him you cunt.”

Cam winced, feeling like an asshole. He knew that was a sensitive topic for John, for him too actually. Swagger was straight and his best friend, Cam didn’t want to risk losing all that over some stupid crush he had. A stupid crush that had lasted for over a year but whatever. 

“Sorry.”

John waved his hand, coughing slightly from his vape. “It’s fine Cam, we’re in the same boat.”

‘Yeah,” Cam sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair. “Yeah we are, shit. And the flight’s tomorrow ugh.”

“Haven’t you packed?’ John asked with a raised eyebrow, sounding like the asshole he was. “I’ve been ready for like three days brother, got my douche and everything.”

Cam inhaled in shock, choking on his spit. “What! You have a fucking what?”

John cackled so hard he had tears in his eyes. “You face dude, your fucking face.”

“I-I don’t know if you’re kidding or not,” Cam said, then paused. “I don’t really want to know.”

“I’m an independent bottom who knows when he wants to fuck,” John said through wheezing, still giggling at Cam’s horrified expression. “I’ll never have a chance with Smitty, not in a million fucking years so I might as well have fun on this vacation.”

“I guess,” Cam hummed.

John took a long drag of his vape pen, letting the smoke billow out of his mouth before he jumped up with a shout. “I got an idea Cam!”

“Oh wow, really?”

“Pack something sexy and let’s go out, visit some clubs and drink, maybe fuck some dudes,” John continued on, ignoring Cam’s sarcasm. “Make Swagger and Smitty jealous.”

“How high are you,” Cam asked skeptically, though a part of him liked John’s idea. It sounded like it could be a fun night, even if there was virtually no chance of making the other men jealous. “You know what John? Fuck it, I’m in.”

“Hell yeah brother,” John pumped his arms in the air. ‘Now I gotta go pack some shit, see you tomorrow.”

John disconnected the call and Cam shook his head fondly at his friends antics. He’ll probably regret agreeing to John’s plan but he was in a fuck it mood. It was a chance to go out and forget, for a few hours at least, that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend. 

“Shit,” Cam sighed to himself. “I should probably pack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Fool For Love by Lord Huron

Cam managed to pack everything before his flight the next morning, arriving at the airport just in time to sleep through the entire flight. The new zealander jerked awake when the plane landed with a thud, blinking in the sudden mid afternoon light. 

“Fuck,” Cam yawned, stretching his arms out with a satisfying pop. Hopefully John hadn’t spoiled his plan, they knew Cam was flying in but they didn’t know it was today. Cam was excited to surprise his friends, and Swagger. He hurried through the airport, thankful no one seemed to recognize him so he could just dive into his uber. Cam rattled off the address and stared out the window, leg bouncing with anxiety. Even though he was excited to see his friends, Cam was nervous to see Swagger for an entire week. It meant he would have to watch himself like a hawk, it had become harder and harder to not fuck up in front of his friend. Luckily, only John knew of his crush and John wasn’t that much of a cunt to out him. Cam was so caught up in his head he didn’t realize they’d arrive until the uber driver parked in front of the Misfits Manor, as the fans had named it. 

‘Here we go,” Cam muttered, paying the driver and clambered out of the car. He managed to wheel his giant suitcase up to the front door but paused before knocking. 

“Don’t be a pussy,” Cam shook his head and pounded on the door, waiting with a smile.

John threw the door open, grinning like a maniac. “Who ordered the hooker?”

“Not me!” Came Mason’s voice, immediately. 

Cam giggled with John. “Um, I’m actually an escort so fuck you.”

‘Wait, was that Cam?” Swagger asked and Cam blushed slightly hearing his voice. 

John waggled his eyebrows at the taller boy and Cam flipped him off in response. 

“Nah, it’s an escort,” Cam called, unable to keep a goofy smile off his face. 

“Unless someone has a very weird fetish or-” Toby trailed off, joining John in the doorway. “Hi Cam!”

“Hey Toby-” Mason and Matt ran out to tackle Cam before he could finish, making the youtuber stumbled backwards. “Fuck!”

“Don’t kill him, he just got here you retards,” Smitty laughed, standing next to John who was doing his very best not to stare at his best friend. Cam immediately locked eyes with John, grinning a shit eating grin. 

‘Fuck you,” John mouthed, smiling innocently when Smitty looked at him. 

“Well look what the cat dragged in,” Swagger drawled, finally appearing next to Toby. 

“Who the fuck says that?” Mason asked, still not letting go of Cam. 

‘Someone with an IQ higher than two, retard,” Swagger shot back.

“Fuck you cunt!”

“Alright girls,” Toby interrupted. “Let’s get in the house before we start all trying to fuck each other please.”

“Aw fuck yes Daddy,” John moaned loudly, grinning when Matt shushed him.

“Fuck, we have neighbors!”

John cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled: “Harder Daddy, oh yeah!”

‘Shut the fuck up,’ Matt snorted, flipping John off. 

“You know I love getting tag teamed but I seriously can’t breath,” Cam wheezed, actually feeling light headed from Mason and Matt squeezing him. 

“That’s kinda gay,” Mason snickered though he let go of Cam. 

“Well considering I am gay Mason, yeah” Cam pointed out, purposefully not looking at Swagger.

“Oh yeah, you and John are our resident gays,” Mason hummed. 

“And whatever the fuck Toby is,” Swagger said and winced when Toby punched him in the arm.

“Hey, fuck you I’m ambiguous.”

“Faggot or not Mason, I can still get more pussy than you,” John boasted, puffing his chest out. 

Mason opened his mouth but slowly closed it. “True.”

Everyone laughed at Mason’s response, following Toby and Swagger inside the house. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Matt asked as he jumped onto the couch, yelping when Mason and Jay, who had not said anything yet, leaped onto him. “Christ!”

“Once you three are done fucking on the couch,” Toby sighed dramatically. “Cam, you got a room upstairs.”

‘It’s next to Swagger’s,” John pointed out, as helpful as ever. 

Cam glared at John. “And where’s your room John?”

“Let me help with your suitcase,’ John said quickly, not letting any of the other boys answer Cam. 

John ran to grab Cam’s suitcase, not bothering to wait for Cam, and ran up the stairs. 

‘Hey wait John!” Cam yelled, hurrying after his friend. 

Cam raced up, pausing at the top of the stairs. “Where’d you go fucker?”

One of Cam’s shoes was tossed out an open door in response. With a sigh, Cam picked up his shoe and walked inside. John had Cam’s suitcase lying open on the bed, going through the clothes. 

“Can I help you?”

“Where’s your sexy clothes Cam? Remember how I specifically told you to pack something hawt?” John picked up one of Cam’s shirts and sighed. 

“I packed somethings,” Cam said defensively then realized John was going through  _ his  _ suitcase. 

‘Like this?” John snorted, holding an over sized misfits black hoodie. 

“Fuck off, that’s for sleeping,’ Cam snatched the hoodie from John, refusing to blush. 

“Hopefully you won’t need anything to sleep in,” John teased with a leer. 

Cam rolled his eyes and huffed. “John-”

“Okay,” John put up a placating plan. “Look, how about we go out tonight! Just the two of us and forget about our stupid fucking crushes for a few hours you know? Get some drinks, smoke some vape,maybe even fuck some dudes who knows.”

“What are the rest of the guys doing,” Cam asked skeptically. 

John shrugged. “I dunno, some boring shit. C’mon Cam let’s go out!”

Cam sighed, did he really want to go out? John was probably right, it would be good to go out for a little bit and try to forget about Swagger. 

“Fine,” Cam said after a few seconds of thinking, fuck it. And who knows, he might meet someone he could have fun with. 

“Fuck yes brother,” John said excitedly, jumping up and down. “Start getting ready then, I was looking up clubs this morning and this one looks like it’s fucking boopin’.”

“Right now?”

“Yes now,” John looked at Cam like he was stupid. “Shower, shave, do whatever you gotta do but let’s gooo.”

‘Fuckin’ alright then,” Cam smiled at John’s enthusiasm. John grinned and raced out the room, running to his own to get ready. Cam bit his lip, looking down at his suitcase. What had he agreed to?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter for a long....................................build up. ;)

As it turns out, Cam had agreed to trying to sneak out of the house because John had conveniently forgot to mention he hadn’t told any of the other boys where they were going. 

“John, why are we crouching on the top of the stairs, we look like retards,” Cam sighed, shifting to a comfortable position due to his skinny jeans. 

“Because they will ask where we’re going and they might all come with so that means Swagger and Smitty might want to come with us,” John said like Cam was being extra stupid, complete with a dramatic eye roll.

“Well I’m not going to look like an idiot, let’s just fucking go,” Cam smacked John’s hand away when the other boy tried to drag him back, walking down the staircase.

“Hey Cam, wait-fuck.” Cam didn’t turn around but he could hear John running after him. 

“You asshole,” John panted, leaning against the wall by the door. “These jeans are not meant for fucking running.”

“No,” Cam snorted. “They’re meant for getting-”

“Where the hell are you two going?”

Cam and John nearly jumped a foot in the air, whirling around like a kid getting caught trying to sneak out. Swagger and Smitty were sitting at the dining room table, two open beers between them. 

“Out-” 

“Nowhere,” Cam and John said at the same time, then glared at each other. 

“Okay?” Smitty raised an eyebrow. “Why do you look like we caught you sneaking out though?”

“Uh, because fuck you that’s why,” John shot back, sending Cam a panicked look. 

Cam shook his head, exasperated. “Me and John were going out clubbing, he’s just being a dumbass.”

Swagger suddenly had a pinched expression, mouth folding into a straight line. “Together, like a date?”

“Oh fuck no,” John made a face, pretending to gag. “We’re just going out to get shitfaced.”

“Hell yeah, that sounds awesome!” Smitty said brightly. “Can we come? We can all get fucked up together.”

“Um,” John swallowed nervously. “It’s, um, the bar’s a gay bar.”

“I’ve never gotten wasted at a gay bar,” Swagger said, looking thoughtful. 

“Well,” Cam looked at John, shrugging. “Why not?”

John looked at Cam with a look that said you know exactly why the fuck not. 

“I’ll call an uber,” Smitty jumped up, running to grab his phone. 

Swagger chugged the rest of his beer, setting the bottle down with a burp, and walked up to John and Cam. “Is this okay for a gay bar? Do I look too straight?”

Cam looked Swagger up and down, telling himself to keep his gaze quick. He was wearing jeans and a shirt that showed off Swagger’s arms. 

“You look, um, fine,” Cam smiled, nearly melting when Swagger smiled back at him.

John snorted under his breath and Cam elbowed him. 

“Uber’s here,” Smitty yelled, running up and dragging John out with him.

“Let’s go before they fuck in the car,” Swagger laughed, walking out with a shocked Cam following him. Was it a joke? Or did Swagger know of John’s crush? And more importantly, did he know about Cam’s?!

“So how gay is this gay bar?” Swagger asked, climbing into the car behind Cam. 

“It’s a gay bar Swagger.”

“And?”

“And I think it’s going to be pretty gay,” Smitty laughed and pressed his leg against John’s. 

“It’s only going to be mildly gay,” John stuttered, looking at Cam for help. But Cam, being the asshole he is, just waggled his eyebrows at John. Thankfully, the club was relatively close so Cam didn’t have to think about how close Swagger was to him. 

“Look, we’re here!” John yelped, nearly jumping out of the car. 

Swagger and Smitty shared a look Cam didn’t quite understand then Swagger paid the uber, pushing Cam out of the car. 

“Let’s get fucked up brothers,” John said excitedly, jumping on the balls of his feet. 

“Fuck yeah,’ Smitty grinned as he threw an arm around John’s shoulders. 

“Can we actually go in retards?” Swagger laughed, casually placing a hand on Cam’s back. Cam tried not to tense up at the sudden touch, but Swagger’s hand slid lower and Cam wanted to spontaneously combust on the spot. 

“Yeah,” Cam squeaked, well aware his ears were burning red. 

John led the four inside the club and Cam looked around, kind of surprised. The club was alive but not packed, and the songs playing were actual club songs. One or two rainbow large pride flags hung on the walls but that was about it. Swagger moved his hand to the small of Cam’s back and motioned for the taller boy to lean down.

“Me and Smitty will drinks, find a place to sit.”

Cam nodded dumbly, Swagger’s hand burned like a brand. The two made their way to the bar and Cam spun around to John.

“Did you see that? Did you fucking see that?” Cam breathed, still blushing. He might not ever stop blushing. 

“Yeah, he was practically grabbing your ass,” John grinned cheekily, skipping away to a table before Cam could punch him. 

“Hey wait you fuck!”

John laughed and Cam playfully kicked his leg from under the table they managed to snag. “So I saw you and Smitty, what’s going on there?”

John flushed, eyes darting to where Smitty and Swagger were ordering drinks. “I don’t know, he’s really touchy all of a sudden. Like, I could swear he was flirting but I don’t know. Don’t want to get my hopes up y’know?” John finished with a self-deprecating shrug. 

Cam sighed at his friends self-doubt, he deserved to be happy and Smitty could be that for John. 

“See what happens tonight,” Cam shrugged with a slightly evil grin. “Maybe Smitty also has a daddy kink.”

“Does Swagger know you having a choking kink,” John retorted and cackled when Cam choked on his spit.

“How-how the fuck do you know that?!”   
“Well, number one you didn’t deny it-”

“Fuck.”

“-and number two, you told me one night on a skype call when you were plastered as fuck.”

“Well fuck me then,” Cam blinked. He didn’t really remember admitting that to John but it sounds like something he’d do while absolutely hosed. 

“That’s- oh hey Swagger!”   
Cam turned his head so fast he was afraid he might have given himself whiplash.

“Why the fuck did you say my name like that?” Swagger asked suspiciously, sitting next to Cam on the booth. “Here, got you the cheapest beer available.”

“Oh what a hero,” Cam pretended to swoon, taking a big swig from his beer. 

“What’d you get me daddy?” John asked Smitty, batting his eyes. 

“Beer bitch,” Smitty laughed, looking a little hot under the collar but that might've been from the club lights. 

John sipped from his glass and discretely flipped Cam off after he sent John a knowing look. The four drank and talked for about an hour, joking around until John set his empty glass down with a thud. 

‘Well I don’t know about you pussies but I’m going to go grind,” John belched with a triumphant smile.    
“Have fun?” Swagger said and made a face at John. 

“I intend too, now scoot Smitty,” John pushed Smitty out of the booth so he could get out

“John, wait,” Smitty caught John’s arm before John could disappear onto the dance floor. “I’m going with you.”

“You-what?” John blinked, staring at Smitty as if his friend had grown a second head. “I’m coming too, let’s dance brother!”

Smitty dragged John away, the taller boy stumbling after Smitty with a dazed expression. Cam laughed into his drink at John, maybe he would get lucky tonight. 

“Are you going to dance?’ Swagger asked, turning to face Cam.

Cam let out a laugh and shook his head. “I’m not really into dancing, you know being fucking six foot four and all. What about you?”   
“Nah-”

“Oh yeah, you’d probably get stepped on,” Cam continued, grinning.

‘Fuck you man,” Swagger chuckled and pushed Cam’s shoulder. “I could still take your ass.”

Cam had to physically restrain himself to keep from saying something incredibly stupid. Something like ‘promise?’ Cam and Swagger talked for half an hour, joking around and possibly even flirting if Cam really thought about it. But he was feeling warm and fuzzy from the beer, not really caring what they were doing as long as he was next to Swagger. Speaking of being next to Swagger, Cam was at this point leaning his head against Swagger’s shoulder. 

“Having fun?” Swagger smiled down at Cam, amused.

Cam hummed, happy to stay next to the human equivalent of a furnace. “You’re warm.”

“I prefer hot.”

“That too,” Cam said before he could think and froze, his words catching up with him. “Uh, I-I didn’t-”

“Cam?” Swagger shifted so that he was facing Cam, practically cradling the taller boy against his chest. “How drunk are you?”

Cam looked up into Swagger’s warm eyes, their faces only centimeters apart. This close, Cam could feel Swagger’s warm breath against his lips and smell the alcohol from Swagger. His eyes slid down to trace Swagger’s lips then snapped up to Swagger’s eyes. Cam could’ve sworn he saw Swagger do the same, glancing down at his lips for a second. 

“Drunk enough to something really stupid,” Cam whispered, leaning forward before he had a chance to talk himself down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter will focus on Switz but don't worry. Krii7y will soon have the smutty spotlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Swagger's name is Eric
> 
> 2) If you don't think they'd make jokes during sex, IDK what to tell you
> 
> 3) Church maybe free but I can't afford it

Their lips gently touched, just the barest hint of pressure before Cam yanked his body back in horror. 

“Oh god,” Cam blinked, reality crashing in around him

Swagger stood in front of him, frozen and wide eyed, staring at Cam. 

“I-I’m so sorry, fuck I didn’t mean to,” Cam stuttered out and desperately looked around for a way out. Run away from Swagger and his inevitable rage explosion.

“Cam?”

“I’m sorry, let’s pretend this never happened. We can still be friends and I’ll get over this stupid crush and-”

“Cam!” Swagger snapped, smiling when Cam finally looked at him. “Can I talk now, or are you going to keep talking?”

Cam closed his mouth with an audible click, staring at Swagger in shock and nearly let out a panicked squeak when Swagger leaned close. 

“You didn’t really give me any time to react, you just started flipping the fuck out.”

Cam blinked at Swagger owlishly, still not quite understanding what Swagger was trying to say. He couldn’t be saying what Cam thought he was, could he?

“But, I just- you didn’t want it! You just stood there,” Cam protested, albeit weakly. 

Swagger let an amused huff of air, scooting forward so Cam was trapped between the seat and his body. “You didn’t give me enough time.”

Cam’s mind went blank. Swagger wasn’t saying it, was he? Did Swagger actually want to kiss Cam? 

“B-but you’re not gay,” Cam stuttered, eyes flying across Swagger’s face to try and find any sign of lying. 

“No,” Swagger agreed and placed a hand on Cam’s thigh. And Cam’s brain melted and oozed out his ears. “But ‘m not straight either.”

Cam dared to suck in a breath, his entire body felt on fire. He was both cold with anticipation and hot with desire. 

‘Remember how Toby said sexuality was fluid? I’m whatever wants to fuck you into a mattress Cam.”

With that, Cam officially died. His soul left his body and Cam thought, hysterically, that of course his cause of death was Swagger saying he wanted to fuck him, wait WHAT DID HE SAY?

‘So if we’re done talking and shit,” Swagger smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, yes we’re done,” Cam nodded enthusiastically, surging forward to kiss Swagger. 

Their lips met and fireworks exploded behind Cam’s eyelids. The world could end and he’d be happy, finally kissing Swagger. 

“C’mon,” Swagger murmured against Cam’s lips. “Let’s go back yeah?”   
“Wh-what about John and Smitty,” Cam breathed, eyes fluttering shut as Swagger kissed along his jawline..

Swagger placed a chaste kiss right below Cam’s ear then pulled back, scanning the club. 

‘They’ll be fine,” Swagger chuckled, grabbing Cam’s hand and pulling him up. “Now c’mon Cam, I’ve been waiting for this moment for months.”

“Me too,” Cam admitted shyly and grinned when Swagger stopped for a second.

‘Let’s fucking go then!” Swagger dragged Cam out to the sidewalk. 

The pair waited for an uber to show up and Swagger never let go out Cam’s hand. 

“Are you still drunk?” Swagger asked quietly, gently rubbing his thumb over Cam’s knuckles. 

A shiver of arousal ran up Cam’s spine, giving the man a burst of confidence. 

“I am perfectly sober enough to know if the uber doesn’t show up in the next thirty seconds I might just suck your dick on the sidewalk,” Cam whispered into Swagger’s ear, smiling to himself when he felt the shorter man tense up. 

“I might just have to fuck you on the sidewalk then,” Swagger shot back and pinched Cam’s ass when the taller man crawled into the back of the uber. 

Cam spent the ride back to the Misfits Manor squirming in his seat, Swagger had a hand resting high on his leg with his thumb and index finger softly stroking Cam’s inner thigh. After what felt like hours, they pulled up to the house. Cam and Swagger clambered out of the car, never pausing to stop touching. Swagger stepped up to the door and pulled Cam down into another kiss, this time with more biting. Cam whimpered as Swagger bit his lip, hands scrambling to find Swagger’s shoulders, just something to hang on to while Swagger tried to devour him through kissing. Cam was the first to break the kiss, gasping for air. 

“Fuck,” Swagger gulped, sounding out of breath. “I’ve been waiting for so fucking long to kiss you, I nearly died of blueballs I swear to god.”

“Let me say sorry to your balls,” Cam said, trying to keep a straight face when his words caught up with him.

“Fucking smooth,” Swagger snorted and opened the door, closely following Cam inside. 

“Just like my dick,” Cam quipped, giggling to himself.

‘Shut the fuck up Cam,” Swagger grinned as he tried not to laugh. 

“Make me,” Cam blurted out, blushing bright red.

Swagger’s eyebrows hit his hairline, surprised. “Okay then babe.”

Swagger then grabbed Cam’s arms and yanked the taller boy towards him, making Cam stumble over his feet and fall into Swagger. He took advantage of Cam’s clumsiness and bit Cam’s neck, leaving red hickies in his wake. 

‘S-swagger,” Cam whimpered, his knees turning to jello. “I won’t last if you keep doing that.”

“I’m just kissing you though,” Swagger pointed out and Cam could hear the smile in his voice, 

“I’d rather you fuck me,” Cam purred, turning to capture Swagger’s lips with his own.

“I can definitely do that.” Swagger grabbed Cam’s hand and led the other boy to his room, turning and pushing Cam onto his bed. Cam landed with a little ‘oomph’ but Swagger was on him before he could sit up. 

“Jesus Christ, why are you wearing so many clothes,” Swagger complained through kissing Cam breathless, tugging at Cam’s shirt. 

“Here-wait,” Cam gently kissed Swagger then pulled back, shimmying out of his shirt and pants. Only momentarily getting tangled up on his shoes. “Now you.”

Swagger hesitated, hands fidgeting at the hem of his shirt. “”You don’t really want to see that-”

“Hey,” Cam sat up, grabbing Swagger’s hands in his own. “I’m not exactly fit either and I wanna see all of you. Been dreaming about  _ all  _ of you fucking me ‘til I can’t walk.”

Swagger’s face went red, looking down then back up into Cam’s eyes. “Alright, you asked for it.”

Swagger took a deep breath then yanked his shirt off. Cam’s mouth instantly watered, Swagger was the very definition of a sexy hunk. His chest was broad and hairy, Cam had a sudden urge to find out exactly how thick and far down his happy trail went.

“Wow,” Cam breathed. “That’s, your really fucking sexy.”

Swagger, who had squeezed his eyes shut, cautiously opened his eyes. “What, really?”

Cam nodded vigorously, trying not to drool like a fucking dog. “Fuck yes, are you crazy? I’m trying not to cum in my pants like a teenager.”

“So romantic,” Swagger joked but Cam could see the blush on his cheeks. 

“I know,” Cam pretended to sigh then laughed when Swagger threw a condom at him. “Hey!”

“You’ll live,” Swagger laughed and crawled up Cam’s body, trailing his fingertips up Cam’s skin.

Cam arched, biting his lip and tried not to whine too loudly. ‘Swagger,”He panted.

“Eric,” Swagger said against Cam’s neck. “Say my real name.”

“Fine,” Cam tried to grind up against Swagger, desperate for any kind of friction. “Eric, just fuck me already!”

Swagger groaned, low and rough, squeezing Cam’s thighs. “Holy shit, you-” Swagger cut himself off and leaned forward, licking a trail up Cam’s neck. 

“Lube’s on the table by the bed,” Swagger bit Cam’s bottom lip and gave Cam’s ass an encouraging slap. 

“Shit,” Cam moaned and struggled to get up on all fours, his limbs were like jello. He reached for a half empty bottle of lube, turning back to Swagger with a shit-eating grin. “Why is the bottle so empty huh?”

Swagger snickered, unbuckling his pants. “I told you I’ve wanted this for months, spent so much time beating my dick I nearly sprained my wrist.”

‘What the fuck?” Cam wheezed and threw the bottle of lube at Swagger’s chest. The other man caught it and dropped the bottle next to the condom.

“Get your cute little ass over here,” Swagger made grabby hands at Cam.

Cam grinned and crawled over to Swagger, making sure to sway his ass sensually. Or at least as sensually as he could. Swagger’s eyes darkened with desire making Cam shivered, anticipating what would happen next. The other man cupped Cam’s face in his hands and pulled Cam up to kiss him, tracing the outline of Cam’s lips with his tongue. 

“How do you want to do this?” Swagger whispered against Cam’s mouth. 

“I wanna see your face,” Cam said slowly, shivering under Swagger’s gaze. 

“Lay back then Babe,” Swagger gently pushed Cam down, looming on top of Cam. “Can’t wait to fuck you, I’ll make you feel so good.”

“You better not be talking shit,” Cam stuttered, his skin felt as if on fire. Hot flashes of want rolled down his entire body, making Cam curl his toes. Swagger sucked a large bruise on Cam's neck, alternating between biting and licking. 

"I'm not." Swagger sounded cocky and Cam was about to call him out when one of Swagger's hands slipped down and gently cupped Cam's dick. All higher brain function went right out the window for him. The taller boy let out a whine, too turned on to be embarrassed by the needy sounds he was making. Swagger lubed his fingers, lifting one of Cam’s legs to wrap it around his waist. 

“Ready?”

Cam rolled his eyes and groaned. “If you don’t do something I swear I’ll-fuck!” Cam rasped as Swagger pushed in one finger, all the way to the knuckle.

“Shit, you’re tight,” Swagger purred then began to move his finger back and forth, trying to find the spot that’ll make Cam scream. “Have you been fucked before?”

“Once or twice,” Cam panted and grinded against Swagger’s fingers, letting out a choked yelled when he pulled out. Swagger quickly replaced his finger with two, scissoring them apart. 

“Shit, o-oh fuck,” Cam stuttered, clenching around Swagger’s thick fingers. “Sw-Eric please.”

Swagger hummed like he wasn’t really listening but he had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. “You look so fucking good like this Cam, shit.”

Cam tried to take a deep breath but Swagger pushed in a third finger and Cam whine, loud and high. “Fuck, just fuck me already Eric jesus christ.”

“Say my name again,” Swagger growled into Cam’s ear, taking Cam’s leaking dick and gently squeezing it. 

:

“Eric,” Cam keened and rolled his body, trying to find any friction. His body felt like a live wire, anything could set him off. “I’m so close, I’m so fucking close.”

“Go ahead,” Swagger smirked, kissing a hickey on Cam’s neck. “I’ll make you cum again.” Swagger blindly reached around the bed for the condom, ripping the wrapper open with his teeth. Cam groaned as Swagger slowly eased in, his dick stretching Cam’s rim taut. “Fuck you’re big.”

Swagger huffed amusedly, reaching down to grab Cam’s ass. “Wrap your legs around my waist.”

Cam willed his legs to respond, moving them felt like trying to move through molasses. Every nerve in his body was focused on Swagger’s cock inside him, stretching him wide and open. Swagger helped Cam wrap his legs and grabbed Cam’s waist. The shorter boy started with shallow thrusts, just enough to drive Cam insane. 

“Oh shit, fuck me harder i’m not going to break,” Cam snapped, pushing back to meet Swagger’s thrusts. 

“I don’t want to hurt you-”

“Fuck me hard,” Cam interrupted and pulled Swagger closer with his legs. “I want you to choke me, just use me Eric.”

Swagger paused and stared at Cam with wide eyes, shocked. Cam opened his mouth to apologize, he didn’t usually unload every kink of his the first time but Swagger’s cock pulsed inside him and Swagger squeezed Cam’s hips harder, hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Holy fuck, you’re perfect,” Swagger breathed reverently before snapping his hips forward and hit Cam’s prostate dead on. Cam cried out, arching his back. Swagger set a punishing pace, fucking Cam so hard the entire bed rocked with them.

“Yes, yes fuck,” Cam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. One of Swagger’s hands slide up Cam’s chest to gingerly wrap around his neck.

“Hit the headboard if you want me to stop,” Swagger warned, making eye contact with Cam.

Cam nodded excitedly, pushing up into Swagger’s hand. Swagger laughed airily and wrapped his fingertips around Cam’s neck, feeling the taller boy’s pulse flutter. At the same time, Swagger changed the angle of his hips so he could fuck into Cam deeper and harder. 

“E-eric,” Cam gasped, already feeling light headed. He raked his nails down Swagger’s back and left angry red lines. Swagger squeezed Cam’s neck tighter and tighter as they fucked, rolling his hips to drive Cam crazy. Black spots began to swim around Cam’s vision and he felt the familiar tingling down his spine. It was molten pleasure that dripped down like lava, Cam’s entire body burned with want. 

“I-I’m close,” Cam warned Swagger, panting heavily. 

“Me too,” Swagger rasped, nails digging into Cam’s neck. “Cum for me Cam, cum.”

Swagger hit Cam’s prostate and stars exploded behind Cam’s eyes. Cam came so hard he was left shivering, white ropes of cum hitting Swagger and his chests. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Swagger grunted and Cam felt Swagger cum, his cock pulsing deep inside. 

“Fuck,” Cam breathed, he felt as if he was floating. All pleasantly warm and tingly.

‘You alive?” Swagger’s voice asked from somewhere around him.

“Hm?” Cam blinked and Swagger snorted, taking off the condom and tied it, throwing it in the trash. Cam spaced in and out of conscious, smiling to himself like an idiot. His ass was already sore, trying to sit down tomorrow was going to be a bitch. Swagger came back with a wet washcloth and slowly wiped Cam’s chest, tracing the bruises on his neck. 

“You okay?”

It took a moment for Cam to think of a response. “I think you broke my ass.”

Swagger threw his head back and laughed. “I’ll be gentler next time.”

Cam hummed and tried to pull Swagger down next to him. “Next time?”

Swagger blushed and bit his lip, looking at Cam with a mixture of nervousness and hopefulness. “Yeah, I was kinda hoping there would be a next time,” Swagger trailed off.

“I guess,” Cam sighed dramatically, snuggling up against Swagger who was still sitting up. “There’s going to be many more times.”

Swagger laid down and pulled Cam to him, the new zealander rested his head on Swagger’s chest and hummed happily. Cam waited until he felt Swagger relax, almost asleep to speak.

“Since we’re boyfriends now.”

Swagger inhaled in surprise so sharply he began choking on his spit. Cam rolled away, laughing hard enough to make his stomach hurt.

“Boyfriend? You wanna be my boyfriend?” Swagger coughed. 

“I’m not a one night stand kind of guy,” Cam pretended to pout, crawling back to Swagger’s side. “And I want you to be my pain in the ass.”

“Oh, I’ll be your pain in the ass,” Swagger waggled his eyebrows and leered down at Cam.

“Shut up,” Cam snorted, poking Swagger in the side. 

Swagger grinned and grabbed Cam’s face, sloppily kissing Cam on the mouth. “Sucks to suck bitch, we’re boyfriends now.”

“Oh god,” Cam moaned though he was grinning from ear to ear, life decided not to fuck him over for once. Afterall, he had a boyfriend now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the John and Smitty fun ;)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Cam and Kryoz are disaster bottoms who freak out at everything. 
> 
> 2) This was finished at 1 am so rip
> 
> 3) The fact that there isn't a compilation of John (Kryoz) saying 'daddy' is a fucking crime
> 
> 4) Sorry in advance for the length of this beast, it ran away from me

Okay, maybe going into a club with Smitty wasn’t one of John’s better ideas. But that hadn't been the original plan, Smitty just fucking showed up and John couldn't say no. He could never say no to Smitty, like the whipped son of a bitch he was. Fuck. Which is why he decided to go dance, he had worn pants that showed off his ass for a goddamn reason! Might as well have some fun. 

“Well I don’t know about you pussies but I’m going to go grind,” John let out a belch, grinning at the disgusted look Swagger gave him.    
“Have fun?”

“I intend to, now scoot Smitty,” John pretended to shove Smitty out of the booth, biting his tongue to not say something about Cam and Swagger. Smitty, who had been sitting very close to John, too close for his sanity, allowed John to scoot him over. John stood up, eyeing the people on the dance floor and began to saunter over but Smitty caught his arm.

“John wait,” And was it John’s imagination or was Smitty squeezing his arm? “I’m coming with you.”

John’s mind grinded to a screeching halt. What the fuck? Was Smitty, his crush (love of his life) trying to dance with him.

“You-what?” John blinked like an idiot. Smitty didn’t really want to come with him right? ‘Cause John came here to not think about Smitty and having Smitty so close might actually drive him insane.

“I’m coming too, let’s dance brother,” Smitty grinned and John knew he was fucked, he couldn’t say no to Smitty. Smitty dragged him onto the dance floor and Cam might have laughed at him but he was too busy trying not to trip over his own feet following Smitty. The other boy led John into the middle of the crowd. John opened his mouth to ask what the hell Smitty was doing but someone bumped into him and sent the tall boy forward, right into Smitty’s chest.

“Woah, dude are you okay?’

Smitty’s arms wrapped around John to balance him and John had to look up at Smitty.

“Um, y-yeah I’m fine,” John stuttered, blushing slightly. He was close enough he could smell Smitty’s cologne and that distinct smell that was Smitty, something warm and comforting. John quickly jumped back, out of Smitty’s arms, and tried to grin, hoping the club lights would hide his bright blush. “That was pretty gay Smit.”

A look of disappointment flashed across Smitty’s face but it was gone before John could really see it. 

“We’re at a gay bar dumb ass,” Smitty playfully rolled his eyes, pushing John’s shoulder. “Now how do you gays dance?”

“With dicks,” John snorted. “Go find some non lesbian girl to grind on.”

“I don’t-” Smitty cut himself off with a shake of his head. “Stay here, I’ll be right back with some drinks.”

“Yes daddy,” John teased, laughing when Smitty walked away and flipped him off. 

“That your boyfriend?” A deep voiced asked. 

John turned around and had to take a moment not to stare, mouth open, at the tall hunk of hotty standing there. “Uhh, n-no he's not-just a friend.”

“Good,” Tall, Dark, and Handsome grinned. “Because you’re ass looks great in those jeans.”

“That’s why I wore them,” John smirked cockily but a part of him felt guilty, Smitty had told him not to move but this dude was a walking wet dream! Sexy hunk laughed and stepped closer to John, their chests nearly touching. 

“My name’s Ryan, what’s your name cutie?” Ryan ran a hand up and down John’s arm then lightly rested his hand on John’s waist. 

“John,” He grinned, looking Ryan up and down. Damn, he was super hot though not as hot as-

“Smitty!” John blurted out, staring at Smitty who had just appeared behind Ryan with a crossed look. 

“What?” Ryan blinked then turned around, following John’s stare. “Ooh, him.”

“Um, uh hey Smitty,” John said nervously, suddenly extremely aware of Ryan’s hand on his waist. 

“Hey John,” Smitty parroted back, glaring at Ryan. 

Ryan smirked and winked at John, slapping his ass. “Good luck,” He yelled, walking away. John turned to Smitty and smiled, embarrassed. 

“So where are the drinks,” John tried to joke, not making eye contact with Smitty. Anything to avoid the ensuing awkwardness as long as possible. 

Smitty open his mouth to say something but decided against it, shaking his hand and smirked at John. 

“C’mon, let’s dance.”

“What?” John blinked. 

“I wanna dance with  _ you  _ John,” Smitty said with a grin that John weak at the knees. Smitty stepped closer into John’s personal space, nearly chest to chest with the other boy.

“What?” John repeated like an idiot, though with a more strangled voice. 

Smitty huffed a laugh, his breath hitting John in the lips as a sucker punch. He would’ve fallen on his ass in shock if Smitty hadn’t snaked an arm around John’s waist. 

“Smitty,” John breathed, searching his best friend’s face for any sign of malice. Desperate to see if Smitty was serious or joking. 

Smitty pulled John closer to him, their noses bumping each other, and raised his eyebrows. “Is this okay?”

Smitty’s eyes darted from John’s mouth back up to his eyes and John felt a warm rush of excitement and nervousness. John was going to spontaneously combust, he was sure of it and so to save himself from the fire he leaned forward to kiss Smitty. 

“John?!” Smitty pulled back and sounded shocked,

_ Disgusted  _ John’s mind supplied helpfully.    
“Oh fuck, I-oh god I’m so sorry Smitty,” John choked. He felt fucking disgusted with himself, Smitty obviously didn’t feel the same and now John’s fucked everything over.

“John!”

The dyed blonde shut his mouth with a click, somehow both turned on and scared by Smitty’s tone. There must really be something fucked in his head.    
“Look, it’s not-”

“It-I know Smitty, you don’t have to say it,” John sighed, interrupting Smitty before he could inevitably crush John’s heart into tiny little smithereens by the classic it’s not you, it's me line. 

“So let’s just go home and forget about it, huh? Just get fucking drunk,” John pleaded, trying to use puppy dog eyes to full potential. If they could just go home, John could hide away and pretend it never happened. Smitty sighed, looking disappointed. 

“John, are you sure? I want-”

_ To still be friends sure, whatever. _ John swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat and pulled back from Smitty whose arms fell limply by his sides. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

“Fine, but what about Swagger and Cam?”

John blinked, he had forgotten he had come with the others. He spent a moment looking around and spotted them making out at the booth. John laughed, ignoring the small ball of jealousy that formed in his stomach. At least Cam and Swagger were getting lucky.

“They’re gonna be fine,” John snorted and motioned over to the booth. 

Smitty cracked a grin. “Looks like the plan worked for Swagger,” He muttered.

John wanted to ask Smitty what the hell that meant but he had a feeling he wasn’t supposed to have heard it given by the plotting look on Smitty’s face. 

‘Lemme call an uber,we can talk?” Smitty asked hopefully and John didn’t have the heart to say no.Shit, he was so fucked by Smitty and not even literally! 

“Yeah,” John sighed quietly and didn’t look at Smitty, he didn’t want to feel like more of an asshole. Smitty stepped away to call the uber and John sighed loudly. Maybe, he and Smitty could go back to how they were before John had decided to kiss Smitty. Would Smitty even forgive him? 

“It’s here,” Smitty said cautiously, breaking John from his dark thoughts. 

John tried to smile confidently but his mind was a mess, he had to think of something to make it okay after his fuck up. The pair walked out to the waiting car with an awkward space between them that lasted all the way back to the house. 

“So,” Smitty began, trailing awkwardly. “Can we finally talk about what happened?”

“There’s nothing to talk about Smitty,” John groaned, he was not in the mood to talk about feelings and shit with Smitty. “Just leave it,”

“”But john-”

“Just fucking leave it Smitty! I’m sorry I fucked up okay, but there’s nothing more to talk about,” John snapped and instantly felt like a jackass for the fallen look on Smitty’s face.

“O-okay,” Smitty frowned, look like a fucking kicked puppy and wasn’t John a douche bag.

John wanted to apologize, it was all his fault and not Smitty’s but for some reason he couldn’t just open his mouth so Smitty let out a tiny sigh and walked away. John mentally kicked himself but it was too late now, better to go to bed now before fucking up further. No matter how much of an asshole Cam was about rooms, John’s room was right next to Smitty’s. John hesitated at his door, he wanted to talk, they should right? But John had never been known for being an adult so he pushed his door opened and shut it with a dull thud, falling face first onto the bed. John tossed and turned on his bed, unable to fall asleep. After about forty five minutes, John sighed loudly.

“Fuck it.” John dragged himself out of bed and changed into pajamas, if he and Smitty were going to talk like adults he would rather not look like a clubbing idiot. The man shuffled out tiredly and lightly knocked on Smitty’s door. No answer.

“Smitty?” 

Still no answer. John made a face and slowly opened the door, poking his head in. “Smitty?”

The room was empty and the bed looked like it had been slept in but no one was there. Smitty’s laptop was on the bed, still on. John walked into the room and sat on the bed. “Smit?”

A notification popped up on Smitty’s laptop and made John jump slightly, eyes automatically darting to the flash. It was a message from Kugo on discord and John gulped when he read his name. Before John had a chance to think, but when did he ever, he clicked on the notification. 

**Smitty:** I dunno know man, I’ve been pretty fucking obvious but he isn’t getting them!!!111!

**Kugo:** John is a dumbass Smitty, but at least u guys smooched!! My otb is realllllll

**Smitty:** It’s otp u dumb fuck and John like immediately freaked the fuck out :(

**Kugo:** he’s prob just freaking the fuck out u don’t like him. Just fuck already

That was the last message from Kugo and John’s face was flaming red. What the fuck? Was Smitty-did he actually like John? He tried to close the tab and sneak back out but John’s hands were shaking so bad he accidentally clicked on a different tab. The logo on the page made John’s run cold and his face burn, John gave a panicked squeak and lunged to change the page but the paused video made John stop. John blinked in shock, he couldn’t believe he was looking at Smitty’s pornhub page but the guy in the video looked startling like himself. The guy had dyed blonde hair and even a fucking mole on the side of his mouth. Frozen in place and mouth hanging open in shock, John clicked on Smitty's porn playlist. Holy shit what the fuck was he even doing? This was a total invasion of privacy, he shouldn't even be in Smitty's room but all the guys in the videos bore some resemblance to John. There was not a single girl in any thumbnail so Smitty was gay or at least not straight. John scrolled down, with every video they just kept looking more and more like him. Hell, the most recent ones could've easily passed as John on the street. John reached the very last video and let out a panicked yell when he saw his own face.  _ Had he accidentally done porn?? _

"No that's dumb," John mused to himself aloud. "I would've remembered doing porn."

John clicked on the video and immediately choked on his own spit. It was a video titled "Kryoz saying Daddy for thirty minutes" from YouTube. Did John really say it that much? Shit maybe he wasn't subtle about having a daddy kink. John scrolled down to read the comments and the top comment on the video was “bet smitty watches this all the time ;)))))))’”

John couldn’t help but snort at the irony, this was a video in Smitty’s porn playlist. 

“I’m in Smitty’s porn playlist,” John said slowly, trying to process. His best friend, his crush of years, had fucking video of him on a playlist on pornhub.

“Holy shit!” John couldn’t help but grin like a dumb ass, so Smitty had some feelings for him! John looked up and froze. “Holy shit.”

Smitty was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the door, and looked at John. His expression was unreadable and John shut the laptop so quickly he nearly slammed it on his own fingers. 

“Hey Smitty! Hi, uh, this isn’t what it looks like. I was, shit, I’m just leaving,” John babbled, rising to stand but fell back down on the bed when Smitty walked over. 

“I forgot I left that open,” Smitty hummed, leaning next to John and gently nudged him over. John stared in shock as Smitty clicked on the video of John then flushed bright red when Smitty smirked down at him. 

“See you found my favorite video.”

“What?” John blurted out, nearly jumping out of his skin when Smitty put a hand on John’s back. “You-what?”   
“John,” Smitty said fondly. “You really are an idiot sometimes. I was flirting with you all night and you found a porn list with a fucking video of you I regulary jeck off too and you still think I don’t like you?”

John blinked owlishly, his mind still not realizing what the fuck Smitty was saying. Did he-could Smitty actually like him back?   
“But when I kissed you, you didn’t want me to,” John said slowly and tried not to melt into a puddle of embarrassment when Smitty giggled. 

“Fucking John, I was so surprised you kissed me I just stood there. Seeing that other guy put his hands all over you made me so fucking mad I had to come back over,” Smitty shook his head with a smile. “I was going to kiss you but you kissed me first. Wasn’t really expecting that since you didn’t like me back, or at least I thought you didn’t.”

“I didn’t like you back?” John repeated slightly hysterical. “Fuck, I’ve wanted to jump you for a fucking year Smitty! Jesus Christ I-you liked me?”

“I really like you, like I like like you John,” Smitty grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkled then he leered down at John and pointed at the laptop. 

“You know, you sound really fucking hot saying that.”

“Saying what?” John smiled innocently, breaking into a full grin when Smitty glared at him. 

“Now is not the time to be a little shit John,” Smitty growled, pushing the laptop off the bed and sat down next to John. 

Despite nearly combusting into flames, John managed to sass back. “Don’t you know me, I’m always a little shit.”

This time Smitty raised an eyebrow and John had the distinct feeling of being in a lot of trouble. 

“John,” Smitty drawled and leaned into John’s personal space, right against the side of John’s neck. “Say my name.”

Feeling especially like a little shit, John pretended to blink innocently. “Smitty?”

“No,” Smitty lightly kissed John’s neck and John could feel him smile against his skin when John jumped about a foot into the air. “Try again John.”

“J-Jaren?” John breathed out, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Nope.” Smitty laid a hand on John’s upper thigh and John squeaked. “Try again.”

“I c-can’t think of anything else,” John tried not to let out a sigh when Smitty gently bit the side of John’s neck. Smitty ran his hand up John’s thigh until it was hovering over his crotch. The heat from Smitty’s hand drove John dizzy, he wanted so badly to buck his hips. But John didn’t want to lose the game he and Smitty were playing.

“John,” Smitty tucked a strand of hair behind John’s ear and grabbed his chin, turning his head to face Smitty. “What do you want to call me?”

“An asshole,” John ground on, biting his lip to stop a low moan from coming out. 

Smitty smirked then ran a hand through John’s dyed hair, giving it a hard tug.

“Shit,” John gasped, every nerve of his was sparking with electricity and need. “S-smitty-”

“No,” Smitty corrected and leaned in, biting sharply at John’s neck. He let his lips drag up John’s neck to his ear. “Try again John, for me hm? C’mon I know you can do it baby.”

John whimpered, trying not to squirm but hearing Smitty call him ‘baby’ hit every button John had. He would be a moaning mess in a minute if Smitty kept it up. 

“Smitty,” John whined petulantly, leaning into Smitty’s grip. “Why do you have to be such an asshole.”

The Canadian leaned away from John, still keeping a fistful of hair, and huffed a laugh. 

“Because you’ve been a fucking tease, I wanted you for so long and tonight you wear tight leather pants to show off your ass and-you just drive me fucking insane.” Smitty ended his mini rant with tightly squeezing John’s thigh. “Every time you said daddy I had to cum in my pants like a goddamn teenager, jesus hearing you say that.”

John gasped lightly and pressed against Smitty’s hands. “Was hoping you’d do something, maybe spank me and fuck me like the whore I am.”

Smitty froze and John counted that as a victory, he was finally able to stun Smitty into silence.

“John,” Smitty said in a strangled voice. “Do you want to do this? Because I want to fuck you so hard you can’t sit down tomorrow.”

John hummed, pretending to think it over and turned to face Smitty. He looked into Smitty’s eyes then trailed down to his lips, slowing leaning in and giving Smitty a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Fuck me until I can’t sit for a week,” John murmured against Smity’s parted mouth. “Daddy.”

It was like a dam had been broken, everything Smitty had been holding back rushed through and he shoved John down onto the bed. John fell with startled ‘umph’ and then Smitty was on top of him, hands touching anything they could reach.

‘Say that again, say it for me,” Smitty whispered, stretching out so his entire body was covering John’s. 

“Fuck me Daddy,” John purred, arching his back in pleasure as Smitty bit and sucked a hickey above his collar bone.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good baby,” Smitty promised hotly. He pressed his forehead against John and grinded their hips together. The pressure against John’s cock made the man moan loudly. “Sm-Daddy.”

“I wanna hear you baby,” Smitty said slowly, pushing a thigh between John’s legs. His legs fell open and wrapped around Smitty, suddenly rolling them over so John was on top. John grinned down at Smitty, his face was red with arousal and rested his hands on Smitty’s shoulders.

“I wanna ride your cock Daddy, please,” John teased, rolling his hips slowly. Smitty winked at John, sliding a hand up John’s leg to untuck his shirt. 

“Take this off for me baby, let me see all of you,” Smitty tugged John’s shirt more forcefully. 

“S-shit,” John stuttered, splaying a hand on Smitty’s chest so he wouldn’t fall over when Smitty grabbed his ass. ‘You take yours off too.”

“Fine,” Smitty sat up and yanked his shirt off in one fluid motion. John watched with a hungry expression, each inch of skin revealed had John dizzy in arousal. 

“Fuck,” John gasped with wide eyes, full of want and need.

“Your turn,” Smitty helped John out of his shirt, throwing it away somewhere.John quickly shuffled back and yanked off his pants and boxers as quickly as he could, nearly face planting onto the bed. He climbed back onto Smitty who pulled him down into a fiery kiss, they battled for dominance but Smitty ultimately won. He sucked John’s bottom lip into his mouth then ran his tongue across John’s. When they broke apart for air John was afraid he was going to pass out. 

“How the fuck are you so good at kissing?” John demanded. His voice already sounded wrecked and desperate, he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Could ask you the same question,” Smitty shot back, he too sounded winded. 

John wiggled his ass against Smitty’s crotch and smirked, getting a wonderful idea. “I wanna suck your cock Daddy, can I? Please,” John pushed his bottom lip out, pretending to pout.

“Goddamn,” Smitty murmured then pushed John down. “You are going to kill me, jesus christ John.”

John inched down Smitty’s body, pulling down his pants and boxes to expose Smitty’s red and enlarged cock. It wasn’t the largest cock John had ever seen but it made his mouth water all the same.

“What, you’re the one who wanted me to call you daddy,” John pointed out, ignoring how desperate he sounded. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Smitty tucked an arm behind his head and grabbed John’s hair in his other hand. “Suck my cock then baby, suck Daddy’s cock.”

John licked his lips and looked back down at Smitty’s cock. He definitely wouldn’t be able to deep throat it without some warm up, so hands and mouth it was. John puckered his lips and gently sucked on the tip of Smitty’s cock, wrapping a hand around the base and gently pumping up and down. Smitty threw back his head and moaned obscenely, his grip tightening on John’s hair.

“Shit, fuck you’re so good at that baby.”

John took a deep breath through his nose and inched down further, taking more of Smitty’s cock into his mouth. Now, no matter how many times John had sucked a cock he still had a horrible gag reflex so he was only able to take Smitty’s cock to the back of his throat. John made sure he would suck Smitty’s fucking soul through his cock, he had been fantasizing about this for months. So he bobbed his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and pumping his hands up and down Smitty’s cock as well. He could hear Smitty coming undone above him so John redoubled his efforts. John swirled his tongue around the head and glanced up at Smitty. He was watching John with dark and hungry eyes, biting his lip. 

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to cum down your throat baby.”

John pulled off Smitty’s cock with a wet pop, wiping the drool off his mouth. “Isn’t that the point of a blowjob Daddy?”

“I’d rather cum in that sweet ass of yours,” Smitty tugged at John’s hair and moaned at John’s disheveled appearance. His lips were swollen red and shiny with spit, and eyes glossed over in desire. “But you do look fucking amazing sucking my cock baby.”

John squeezed Smitty’s cock once then crawled back up, sloppily kissing Smitty. “Can I ride you Daddy?”

“Oh christ yes,” Smitty huffed, amused, and reached an arm out for lube and condoms. John snatched the lube out of Smitty’s hands and squeezed some onto his fingers. “I’m clean, are you? Cause I’d rather you fuck me without a condom.”

“Got tested last month, I’m good,” Smitty pinched John’s ass and threw the condom away. “Do you want me to finger you John? Get you nice and ready for my cock.”

“I needed your dick in me, like, yesterday Daddy,” John teased Smitty, sliding a slick finger into himself. 

Smitty’s hands wandered down to grab John’s ass, alternating between squeezing his ass cheeks and spreading them apart. “How many times did you do this baby, finger yourself thinking about my cock.”

“Too many fucking times daddy,” John grunted, quickly adding a second finger. Due to the awkward angle, John could quite reach his prostate so he fingered himself open as fast as he could. “I’m ready.”   
Smitty grinded his cock against John’s ass, the head teasing John’s entrance and John let his head roll back, sighing. Smitty guided his cock to John’s entrance and slowly pushed in, they both let out a sigh of relief went Smitty slipped into John’s ass.

“Good, baby?” Smitty asked as he tried his hardest just to not shove all the way inside John and fuck him fast and hard. 

John let out a shaky breath, getting used to the sudden stretch and nodded slowly. “Y-yeah.” He sat up straight and slowly inched down on Smitty’s cock until Smitty was fully seated inside him. They were flush against each other and John squirmed on Smitty’s cock. It had been a while since he had anything bigger than his fingers inside of himself but soon he was ready. John shakily began to ride Smitty, his thighs shaking from the exertion. He was already so close to cumming and the slow drag of Smitty’s cock inside him, against his prostate, had john teetering on the edge. 

“Fuck, John, baby you look so good riding me,” Smitty husked and grabbed John’s hips, setting a steady rythm of pounding John. 

“Oh christ fuck, Sm-Daddy fuck harder,” John keened, raking his nails down Smitty’s chest. 

Smitty scooted his feet up so he could plant them and snapped his hips up into John, directly hitting John’s prostate. John let out a scream when Smitty began to really fuck him, hitting his prostate relentlessly. 

“Shit Daddy, oh god fuck yes,” John cried out, a familiar warmth pooled in his abdomen and goose bumps erupted all over his skin. “I’m close, fucking christ I’m so close daddy.”

Smitty’s thighs shook from the effort of fucking up into John and his balls tightened with his impending release. “Me too baby, cum for me. Cum for daddy John.”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” John babbled, dissolving into dizzying pleasure as he spilt all over Smitty’s chest. 

The feeling of John tightening around his cock and the look of pure bliss while he came had Smitty cum undone. He slammed John down onto his cock and came inside, his cock pulsing with the force of his orgasm. After a few seconds, John stopped shaking from his mind blowing orgasm and slide off of Smitty’s cock. John made a face when a little bit of Smitty’s cum trickled out of him and groaned, falling beside Smitty. 

“Shit, that was amazing,” Smitty said tiredly, grabbing one of their shirts and wiping his chest.

‘Was that my shirt,” John asked, too tired to lift his head up and check. 

“No?”

“Goddammit,” John chuckled and smiled as Smitty wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. 

“I think you ruined my asshole daddy,” John said after a moment of silence. 

“What the fuck,” Smitty wheezed. “What have I created?”   
“All I know is that I will only call you daddy from now one.”

Smitty looked at john with a raised eyebrow. “As long as I can call you baby.”

“Deal,” John yawned, snuggling up against Smitty.

“Didn’t know you were such a cuddler John,” Smitty hummed, sounding amused.

“Get used to it bitch cause I’m not a friends with benefits type of thing,” John grumbled out.

“Well neither am I bitch,” Smitty smiled and kissed the top of John’s head. “Guess we’re boyfriends now.”

“Guess we are,” John slurred, he was practically asleep at that point but he waited a few seconds to add “Daddy.”

“Fuck me,” Smitty sighed and John giggled evilly. 

“You started it.”


End file.
